I love you Jasmine
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Jasmine is head over heels for Logan but Logan is an idiot and doesn't realize her feelings for him. So Jasmine starts to avoid him UNTIL! Lindy descides that they play Marco Pollo what will Happen to Jasmine and Logan? Will Logan be able to tell Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine pov

Oh God what was I thinking I told Delia I have a huge crush on Logan and well I didn't tell Lindy because she might tell him. I mean his blue eyes and blonde hair it's just too much for me to take.

" Hey Jasmine what's up" Logan said walking closer to me just great my love comes in here and I freeze like a flipping statue. He got close enough for me to see his deep ocean blue eyes my heart started to pound.

" Um hey Logan" I said awkwardly

" So where's Lindy?" He asked

" I don't know why?" I said

" Oh she's not here good wanna hang out and do something fun?" He asked smiling at me cheerfully

" Is that a date or no?" I asked but Logan just looked at me and sighed

" Not really more like a friendly hang out" He whispered

I blushed in embarrassment why did I say that of course not! he doesn't see me that way at all.

" Oh! awkward um yeah I guess" I said then Logan smiled

" Alright let's go somewhere fun!" He yelled still smiling

Thank God he didn't say anything weird I mean I total thought he was asking me out but Hey people say I'm pretty but I think that's a lie.

" So where are we going?" I asked

" Well I'm hungry so first let's go to Checkers" Logan said

" I mean if you want to" He said rubbing the back of his neck

" Sure" I smiled even though I like him a lot it doesn't mean we can't be friends right? right!

So we both walked to Checkers as he talked about football. I just listen to him as he laughed about a stupid joke Garett made about his problem with puzzles well I don't really Garett was joking but hey that's Logan for you.

" So what do you want to order?" He asked once we arrived to our destination

" I'm not really hungry but I'll have a hamburger and fries" I said

" That's it no drink?" He asked

" Oh I'll like a vanilla milkshake and fries forget my hamburger" I said

Logan looked at me funny then sighed

" Okay but don't tell me your hungry when we're at the park" He smirked

" Fine! I'll have the hamburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake! Happy" I said

Logan grinned as his eyes sparkled " Yeah I'm happy Jazzy" He smiled hugging me

I blushed as I let him continue to hug me. he pulled away still grinning

after he ordered our lunch we both sat down on the tables that are out side of Checkers and we started to eat our lunch. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to hang out with Logan without interruptions I felt like the world only revolved around me and Logan. Logan ate his lunch but stopped and looked up, he was staring at someone.

" Hey Jasmine look at that cute blonde over there" He smiled I glanced over and of course he was into pretty blondes. I'm not a blonde or pretty,

" Yeah what about her?" I asked not really caring what he had to say I mean I know this isn't a date but come on I'm a girl and you never look at another girl and not expect the girl who your hanging out with not to get jealous.

" I um was wondering if I can tell her that she's cute and if we can hang out sometime do you think that'll be okay?" He asked

That's it that was the last straw!, I grabbed my phone and put it on a ring tone to make it sound like someone was calling me.

" Oh sorry it's Delia I got to take this" I said grabbing my stuff and leaving. I know I just lied to Logan but really this guy is an idiot. I ran off back to Delia's house. I knocked on the door

" Delia it's Jasmine please open up!" I yelled, Delia opened the door

" Hey Jasmine what's up" She said

I know what your thinking out of all people Delia well you see I can hangout with Lindy but her brother is Logan and I may see Him and all I want to do is stay away from him now so yeah you get my point.

" Can you please help me avoid Logan?" I begged

Delia looked at me " Why?" She asked

" It's just I know he doesn't like me the way I like him but He was hanging out with me then he started to talk about another girl when HE was the one who wanted to hangout with me I mean Jeez If you wanted to hangout talk about something else instead" I said angrily.

" Ooohhh okay" She smiled letting me come inside her house

" What makes you think He likes the girl?" She asked me

" I don't know the fact he asked me if it was okay to ditch me and hangout with her?!" I said sarcastically

" So your going to avoid him the solve the problem your having?" She asked sitting down on her couch.

" I guess I just really like him and he doesn't see me that way and if I tell him now He would well you know.." I said on the verge of crying

" reject you?" She asked

" You like my brother?" Lindy asked coming out of nowhere

" What the Hell! Where did you come from?!" Delia asked

" You left your door unlocked" Lindy pointed to the door.

" Um yeah but please don't tell him He doesn't like me like that!" I cried

" Sure he does he's just dense and idiot that's all just be the Jasmine we know and watch him fall heads over heels for you" Lindy smiled

" Thanks" I said

**Hey guys what's up sorry if you don't like the story but I hope you like it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's Pov

Jasmine just left without any real reason, I know I pretend to act stupid but we both know damn well that Delia didn't call her. I sighed as my phone started to ring oh goody it's Lindy what does she want to know? I picked up my phone and answered the call.

" What" I said

" Don't you what me bring your ass home we are going to play a game!" Lindy yelled in my ear

" What the fuck! stop yelling are you trying to make me deaf?!" I complained

" What did you say?!" Lindy continued to yell

Crap! she's angry

" Coming dear" I said sarcastically and hung up the phone and ran to my house

I opened the door to only see Garett, Lindy, Delia and_ MY _princess I-I mean Jasmine Dammit did I just stutter?

I glanced over at Jasmine who completely ignored me!

" Sooooo what's up guys" I said awkwardly

Lindy looked at Garett who looked at Jasmine who looked at Delia who looked at me.

" We're going swimming you coming or what" She said

" Uh duh last time I checked this was my house" I said

" Okay people Jasmine go change in the bath room over there, I'll change in my room and Delia uh um go change in the other bathroom by my room. Garett um uh um go change in the bathroom by Logan's room. Logan go change in your room" Lindy ordered us

" Yes mom" I muttered

as I walked to my room after Jasmine ran to the bathroom, everybody went to change as I slowly took off my shirt and pants

" Logan we do not strip in front of our friends" Lindy complained

" Sorry" I said closing my door

I grabbed my blue swim trunks and changed into them. I grabbed my sandals and pool towel as I walked outside

only to see Jasmine playing with her towel already in her bathing suit which I got to admit she looked really good in. It was red bikini top and shorts. Jasmine noticed me and quickly started to walk away. Oh Hell no! I wasn't going to let her leave like that. I quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm

" Yo Jaz where are you going?" I asked

She looked at me and looked at the ground

" T-to the pool please let me go" She answered

" Why are you ignoring me Jaz I won't let you go till you tell me why" I said very hurt

She looked up at me and blushed " I don't know what you're talking about" She whispered

" Oh come on you ditched me and ignored me twice what's up with that?" I asked

" THAT'S ONLY BEACAUSE YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH-" She stopped yelling and looked down at the ground again as I slowly let go of her arm

" Who who did I want to hangout with and so you're admitting that the phone call was a fake?" I asked wanting to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

" Nevermind" She said

" No! Jasmine Tell me!" I yelled at her

" I SAID NEVERMIND!" She yelled

" I WANT TO KNOW!" I yelled back

Great I was fighting with the one person I didn't want to fight with

" FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU ONLY WANTED TO HANGOUT WITH A VERY CUTE GIRL AND DITCH ME AFTER YOU ASKED ME TO HANGOUT WITH YOU! DO YOU THINK THAT'S FAIR TO ME? I UNDERSTAND I'M NOT PRETTY LIKE THE BLONDE GIRL BUT THAT'S REALLY HARSH TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" She cried

" Jaz it's not like that" I said trying to hug he but she pushed me away

" Oh yeah? well it felt like that to me" She cried as she ran away

" JAZ WAIT!" I yelled as I ran after her

she ran down stairs basement to the bathroom and slammed the door in my face

" Jazzy please open the door" I said with my hand on the door knob

" Go away you jerk!" She cried

" Jaz" I whispered

" Leave me alone" She cried even more

" I never wanted to hurt my beautiful princess" I said

" Nice try but you know you don't as pretty" She cried quietly now

" Jasmine what are you talking about all I think about is you, I wanted to hangout with you so I can be closer to you without any interruptions" I said

Jasmine became silent so I continued to talk

" Jaz I really think of you as my princess I never want to hurt you all I want to do is make happy so I can see your smile, I just really love that smile on a very pretty girl cute even" I whispered

I heard the door unlock and it swung open for me to see I teary eyed Jasmine as the last tear rolled off her face. I quickly wiped it off and hugged her.

" Please Jaz don't cry anymore I don't like it when my princess cries it doesn't suit you at all" I said still hugging her I could hear her still sniffling. I cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

" Promise me you won't cry princess" I begged her

Jasmine stared at me and started to cry all over again

" I'm so sorry Logan I- I guess I'm the idiot after all" She cried

" No Jaz it's my fault for making you cry so It's me who should be apologising" I said

" great so you guys made up come on let's go swimming" Delia said scaring us

**I hope you guys like this one review please. sorry for it being short**


End file.
